Charmeleon
/ |dexcekalos=084 |evofrom=Charmander |evointo=Charizard |gen=Generation I |species=Flame Pokémon |type=Fire |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=41.9 lbs. |metweight=19.0 kg |ability=Blaze |dw=Solar Power |color=Red |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Dragon |body=06 |evo= }} Charmeleon (Japanese: リザード Rizaado) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Charmeleon is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of its pre-evolved form, Charmander. Charmeleon differs from Charmander in that it has a much darker skin color, a larger structure, claws and a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, similar to that of an ornithopod's. Special abilities Charmeleon like its other evolutionary forms, can breathe fire. Its powers though, are much greater than Charmander's but lesser than Charizard's. Evolution Charmeleon evolves from Charmander starting at level 16 and evolves into Charizard once it reaches level 36. Game info Statistics Locations |redblue = Evolve Charmander |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Charmander |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Charmander |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Charmander |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity = None |xy = Evolve Charmander |xyrarity = None }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels. |yellow=Tough fights could excite this Pokémon. When excited, it may blow out bluish-white flames. |gold=It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins. |silver=It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws. |crystal=If it becomes agitated during battle, it spouts intense flames, incinerating its surroundings. |ruby=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. |sapphire=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. |emerald=Without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color. |firered=It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws. |leafgreen=When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels. |diamond=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |pearl=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |platinum=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |heartgold=It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins. |soulsilver=It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws. |black=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |white=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |black 2=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |white 2=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |x=It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws. |y=When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels.}} Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation IV= }} |Special|Cool|3 }} |Status|Tough|2 }} |Physical|Beauty|3 }} |Physical|Cool|3 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Special|Beauty|0 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Cool|1|0 }} |Beauty|3|0 }} }} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation IV= }} |Physical|Tough|1 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Status|Smart|2 }} |Special|Smart|1 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Cool|3 }} |Status|Cool|2 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Smart|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Smart|2 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Tough|1 }} |Status|Tough|2 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Status|Beauty|1 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Status|Cute|3 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Status|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Cool|3 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Physical|Tough|2 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|3|0 }} |Cool|2|1 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cool|1|4 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Smart|1|0 }} |Cool|1|4 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Smart|1|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Beauty|6|0 }} |Cool|2|1 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Tough|1|3 }} }} |-| Generation II= |gen=II }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |-| Generation I= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Egg Moves Tutoring Generation IV= }} |Physical|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|1|4 }} |Tough|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Tough|6|0 }} |Cool|2|1 }} |Tough|2|0 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Cool|4|0 }} |Tough|4|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cute|2|1 }} |Tough|1|3 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Cute|3|0 }} |Cute|4|0 }} |Smart|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} }} |-| Generation II= }} }} }} Sprites |rbspr = RB 005 front.png |yspr = Y 005 front.png |grnspr = GR 005 front.png |Iback = Charmeleon Back I.png |gldspr = G 005 front.png |gldsprs = Charmeleon Gld Shiny.png |slvspr = S 005 front.png |slvsprs = Charmeleon Slv Shiny.png |cryspr = C 005 front.gif |crysprs = Charmeleon C Shiny.gif |IIback = Charmeleon Back II.png |IIbacks = Charmeleon Back Shiny II.png |rbysapspr = RS 005 front.png |rbysapsprs = Charmeleon RS Shiny.png |emeraldspr = E 005 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Charmeleon E Shiny.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 005 front.png |frlgsprs = Charmeleon FRLG Shiny.png |IIIback = Charmeleon Back III.png |IIIbacks = Charmeleon Back Shiny III.png |dpspr = Charmeleon DPPt.png |dpsprs = Charmeleon DPPt Shiny.png |ptspr = Charmeleon DPPt.png |ptsprs = Charmeleon DPPt Shiny.png |hgssspr = HGSS 005 front.png |hgsssprs = Charmeleon HGSS Shiny.png |IVback = Charmeleon Back IV.png |IVbacks = Charmeleon Back Shiny IV.png |bwspr = Charmeleon BW.gif |bwsprs = Charmeleon BW Shiny.png |Vback = Charmeleon BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Charmeleon Back Shiny V.png |xyspr = Charmeleon_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Ash Ketchum owned a Charmeleon early on in his travels. His Charmeleon had evolved from a Charmander that Ash had befriended. Unlike the obedient Charmander, Charmeleon was rebellious and never listened to Ash's commands, even attacking him sometimes. It only spent three episodes as a Charmeleon, The March of the Exeggutor Squad, The Problem with Paras, and Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. Since it evolved from a Charmander into a Charmeleon in The March of the Exeggutor Squad, the first episode it had been featured in, and from Charmeleon into a Charizard in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, the third episode it had been featured, it had been only Charmeleon for one entire episode, The Problem with Paras. Ritchie's Charmeleon is seen in A Parent Trapped!, A Promise is a Promise, Oaknapped, and Celebi And Joy!. In the Pokémon movie Celebi: Voice of the Forest, it is revealed that Professor Oak had a Charmeleon as a kid. Gallery 005Charmeleon_OS_anime.png 005Charmeleon_OS_anime_2.png 005Charmeleon_AG_anime.png 005Charmeleon_Dream.png 005Charmeleon_Pokemon_Stadium.png Trivia Names in other languages *''Japanese:'' リザード (Rizādo in Romaji) means lizard. *''English:'' Charmeleon's English name comes from combining the words char (burn) and chameleon. *''French:'' "Reptincel" comes form the combination of the words "reptile"(reptile) and "''étincelle" ''(sparkle). Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon